the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia - The Indentured Servant
'' Escape'' Leia was shoved roughly from behind and she tumbled into the soft cushions of the confined space of her diminutive slave quarters. She looked up haughtily at the human guard that had been her escort from Jabba’s audience champers. The guard just smiled down at the scantily clad princess, and as his eyes slid up and down her fine figure Leia could see the wild look that was beginning to move across his young features. Seeing this Leia squelched her protest and spread herself languishly across the colorful pillows on the floor. She stretched and smiled seductively, batting her eyelashes, and trying to make herself appear as inviting as possible. Spreading her legs suggestively the thin lasha silk was the only thing obstructing the youthful guards hungry gaze. “It‘s such a long walk back to the barracks. Why don‘t you join me tonight” She purred, patting the cushion beside her. Leia could tell the guard was new, inexperienced, and unable to resist the tempting offer from the lovely slave girl. He entered the room beginning to play with the buckle of his belt, slowly beginning to lower himself to the pillows next to Leia. As he was distracted trying to free himself from his pants, Leia took her chance. Taking up her chain she threw it over the guards neck, looping it around his throat and pulling tight. He had barely time to gasp, the hard metal links cutting off his air supply and silencing his cries for help. He reached for the gun in his holster but his pants had slipped and his belt and weapon had fallen to his ankles. Unable to breath, his face turning a hideous blue, he fell to the ground clawing at the chain. Leia kicked the gun away and continued her desperate pulling until the helpless guard stopped moving. She finally released her grip, gasping and breathing exhausted from her exertion. She checked the man’s pulse and felt a little easier as she felt the beat of his heart continue to pump blood through his veins. If she had killed him it would have been necessary, because Leia wasn’t going back to Jabba again. She would be the slug’s play thing no more. Taking the blaster as a precaution she searched the man’s unconscious body and let out a sigh of relief as her hand closed around a cold steel ring. Bringing the ring out the many key’s attached to it jingled as they were freed from the guards pocket, Leia looking and finding the exact piece she had seen the guard use to open the harem just moments ago. Leia wrapped the chain around her arm so it wouldn’t hinder her, and left her room and into the larger halway outside. She moved down the corridor that was lined with other doors where other girls were kept. One twi’lek female saw Leia and called after her, begging her to bring them with her. Full of regret Leia ignored the plea knowing that not all of them could escape together. She finally reached the end of the slave quarters where a heavy metal door blocked her way, a single key hole fitted in the middle. Leia pressed the key into it’s slot and felt the mechanisms of the lock turn and release. Leia tensed herself to run, knowing she could be running head long to her death. But she cared no longer. She couldn’t stand another minute as a slave girl to the revolting hutt and if death was her only escape so be it. Leia pulled the key out and door was sucked up into the wall, the former princess springing through the open arch. She ran, skirt flying through the winding passage way, running aimlessly and praying she would find a way to escape. Leia exhaustively lifted her tired feet through the warm unending sands of the Tatooine Dune Sea. She had been walking for 4 hours, and even with the suns only having risen 30 minutes before, the heat was already becoming unbearable. The twin orbs beat down on her scantily clad body, her pale skin completely unprotected from the burning light. Leia could already see the reddening of her skin and feel the faintness of dehydration. The metal of her costume was also beginning to heat and Leia thought to discard it all together. Leia, however, by this point was unsure if she could even muster the energy the free her from her hated slave gear and as she came over the edge of a dune her shoulders slumped in defeat. Just constant sand for as far as the eye could see. Exhausted she collapsed onto the desert sand. What had she been thinking? She'd escaped the palace a feat she'd never thought to be possible, but hadn't found shelter. Leia was ready to just lie there and accept her inevitable death. As she lay there in the hot sand, she suddenly saw something moving towards her. At first it was nothing but a speck against the massive dunes, but as it drew closer it slowly grew to huge proportions. For a moment Leia dreaded it was Jabba or his sail barge coming to collect her and bring her back to the palace. She tried to stand but barely was able to get to her feet before she collapsed back to the ground. But as it came upon her, looming over and casting a wonderful shade over Leia's exhausted body, she realized it was not the sail barge. The vehicle did not float over the ground but literally crawled over the dunes, which must be where it got it's name. A sandcrawler Leia remembered was what Luke had called it. The sandcrawler came to halt before her, a hatch from the front of the vehicle hissed open and slowly descended to create a ramp into the sand. A small robed creature that Leia knew was a Jawa, shuffled down the ramp making unintelligible gibbering sounds as it moved to her side. Leia couldn't understand a word it was saying but as it helped her to her feet and motioned for her to follow it, she could see it was offering her help. Thankful she raised herself on her weak legs and stumbled behind the Jawa and into the sandcrawler. The inside was cool and as the chilled air washed over her burnt skin, Leia sighed with relief thanking the force silently under her breath. As her eye's adjusted to the dark compartment to which she had been led, she began to take in her surroundings. The belly of the sand crawler reminded Leia of the trash heaps that were common in the slums of Coruscant, droids and engine parts littered everywhere. It made navigating through the trash heaps difficult but soon Leia's jawa guide led her over to one of the corners of the vehicle. Handing her a coarse blanket to cover herself the jawa left scampered away in search of something leaving Leia to rest against an old rusted moisture converter. A few moment later her returned a protocol droid following stiffly behind him. As the droid approached he introduced himself politely "Hello I am TD-12. I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication and will act as a interpreter for you and your hosts." His tone and edicat reminded Leia very much of her old companion C-3P0 and the thought of the droid saddened her as she remembered he was still imprisoned by Jabba. The force only knew what would happen to him. The jawa began to speak in his fast paced language, his words followed closely by the droids translation "My master wishes to know where you are from and what you were doing in the desert?" TD-12 asked. Leia hesitated and thought about this question. If she told them she'd escaped from Jabba's palace, she had no idea what they would do. They could decide to bring her back to gain a profit or they might decide to aid her in her bid for freedom from this desert planet. "I'm trying to get to Mos Espa." said Leia deciding to omit where she was from and hoping they would take her to the nearby city. The droid translated this to the Jawa who looked at her for a moment. Finally he spoke to the TD-12 who turned to Leia and nodded "We will take you to Mos Espa.” the droid translated. Leia breathed a sigh but the jawa was not finished. The droid listened before explaining to Leia "But on the journey you will assist in cleaning some of the new acquisitions along with other tasks we will require." Leia hesitated for a moment and looked over the small hooded creature. What could these other tasks be? But when she looked into the jawa's warm glowing eyes she saw no hint of aggression and decided that they meant her no harm. It wasn't like she had a choice not to accept their offer anyway. Smiling gratefully Leia nodded "That's fine." The jawa bowed and then turned to go about his duties, leaving Leia to rest for a moment before she began her work. TD-12 brought her some water which Leia drank, happy to finally ease her parched throat. Finishing the water, her long journey across the desert finally hit her and she felt weak with exhaustion. Pulling the blanket over her Leia closed her aching eyelids and thankful to be alive fell almost immediately to sleep. ''Arrival at Mos Espa Leia looked out through one of the few port-holes that the sand crawler possess, watching the small city of Mos Espa move closer over the massive dunes. She beamed at the thought of finally leaving this god-forsaken desert planet. Leia, looking out into the desert on the journey to Mos Espa, wondered if it was possible to have a kind Master if she chose to live the life of a slave girl. For the past several days she had worked diligently on the jawa craft to earn her passage. She had cleaned the droids that the small creatures scavenged and even made an attempt to organize the the many parts and pieces in the crawler, something that had turned into a nearly impossible task. Still it had not been an entirely unpleasant experience and the jawa's had actually treated her with more kindness than she had expected asking little more than the few menial chores they required. It had kept her busy enough and kept her mind off of the horrible events that had led her to risk her life in the desperate escape attempt that nearly killed her. Now however, so close to her goal of returning to civilized space, her thought were filled with uncertainty. Leia looked down at herself and realized that she still wore the revealing slave garments that marked her at Jabba's property. In her time on the sandcrawler the jawa's did not stare or gawk at her semi-nude form like the scum that had filled the palace, so she had felt comfortable in wearing it among them. But soon she would enter Mos Espa, a city filled with slavers, pimps, and other unsavory creatures who would accost any female of her caliber of beauty and the costume would only help in attracting their ghastly attention. There was also the horrible chance that Jabba's men in Mos Espa would recognize and capture her, her daring escape only to end back in her disgusting master's grasp. Panic rising in her gut as Mos Espa loomed closer, Leia began a wild search through the littered and chaotic piles of debris in search for something, anything, she could use to cover herself. She finally found a set of black clothes that hid way more than her slave costume, though were very low class, Eventually, the sand crawler entered the city, and after thanking the Jawas, Leia left the vehicle and entered the city itself. Leia looked at the various beings working at their jobs and decided to ask the least threatening looking one for directions to the space port. "Excuse me," Leia said to a young girl, "But could you tell me how to get to the nearest space port?" "Sure, it's a mile up the road after the first left," the girl said. "Kate! Get back in here!" a harsh female voice shouted. The girl quickly said goodbye and went inside, looking frightened. Leia quickly went to the spaceport following the girl's directions. Once inside, she looked around. Asking all of the various ship owners for a ride. None of them would give her a ride or believed who she was. Frustrated, she approached the last ship. "Excuse me, but I am in need of passage to Bespin, the most recently liberated planet by the rebels. I am a respected rebel leader and can pay you handsomely upon our arrival," Leia said. The owner frowned at her. "Yeah right, you're probably just a peasant who's tired of the heat. It just so happens I'll be in that sector after my ship leaves in twenty three days. You want passage? Cost ya 100 credits. Disheartened, Leia went around looking for work. Suddenly a flying creature approached her. It was a Toydarian by the name of Watto. "Who are you?" asked Watto."My name is Leia Organa." she said. "Why are you here in Mos Espa?" Watto questioned. "I came to find work." she answered.. "Well, I'm low on staff at the moment. I will take you as my slave. I will give you 5 credits each day." "Where will I sleep?" she asked. "In a slave hovel not far from my repair shop." Watto replied. Leia thought about this. It would be hard work, but would get her 100 credits in twenty days, before that ship's takeoff. She then said, "Ok. I will work for you." "Good, now come to my shop," Watto ordered. "Yes Master," Leia replied, following him. They went to the shop. "Sit down" Watto said. Leia sat as she had been told to. "Why are you wearing a slave chain around your neck?" he said. Leia was slightly worried. She didn't know whether to tell him or not. "Ok. I escaped from Jabba the Hutt. I suppose your going to bring me back to him now," she said. "No," said Watto. "I told you I'm low on staff. Besides he has plenty of slaves he doesn't need them like I do." Leia was relieved. Suddenly she felt a sickening feeling on her skin. It was loads of flies from the blanket she was wearing. She removed it quickly. "Let's remove your collar and chain now shall we?" said Watto. Watto go to work on the collar with a lockpick. It took some time but eventually he removed it. Leia took hold of it. It was very heavy. "Now while working here you will be performing tasks such as cleaning droids, working on speeders, taking care of the financial books and anything else I tell you to do. Now as those are the only clothes you have you will remain in them. Now let me show you your new home" he said. They exited the shop Leia with chain in hand. Eventually they arrived. When they entered Leia noticed it was three hovels squeezed together. The kitchen was the biggest part of the hovel and it had 2 bedrooms. "You will sleep up there," Watto said, pointing to a set of stairs that led to another floor. "How many others are here?" Leia asked. "Two others, both women. The men sleep in a separate hovel," he explained, to Leia's relief. "Now, you are expected to wake up at 7:00am tomorrow morning. I will explain your tasks then. The two women who usually sleep with you are on a bargaining trip for me, they will return tomorrow," Watto said. "Yes master, goodnight," Leia said, walking up the steps. Leia noticed her sleeping arrangements weren't much, just three cots laid side by side. Picking the one that seemed unused, Leia went to sleep, hoping she could soon get off this planet. The next morning Leia awoke at 5:55 AM. She went down to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of fruit and porridge. Afterwards Leia went upstairs and washed herself. After washing Leia picked up her slave gear from the ground and put it on. Finally she came to her collar and leash. She picked them up and glared at them. They now served no purpose. So Leia set out off to the repair shop where Watto was waiting for her. "Ah there you are. Did you sleep well?" he said. "Uh.. yeah. It was actually quite a comfy bed" she said. "Good good" said Watto. "Now your first task this morning will be to clean several speeder bikes and droids. Next you will test drive them to see if they work" he said. "Yes Master" said Leia. Leia was handed a cloth and got to work getting the bikes clean. The bikes had gathered their fair share of rust but she got it clean eventually. Next Leia test drove the bikes. They were fast but she'd driven speeder bikes in the rebellion before so it didn't prove too much of a challenge. For lunch Leia was given soup which actually tasted quite nice. Actually, Leia decided, "To hell with the Alliance! Watto is a kind and really thoughtful owner, and if I have to be anyone's slave, I'll be his. I'm not risking my life for them any more". Watto heard her, so he went to her and asked, "Are you sure you wish to be my slave? I heard what you said. Before you reply, I would warn you-as a friend, that if you say yes I would own you. You would have no choice but to obey me in all things , for you would belong to me, mind, body and soul. Furthermore, and I say this so you know what you'll be getting into, slaves have no freedom of action, or right to own any property, so, think carefully". Luke, Han and Mon Mothma were surprised at how condiderate Leia's Master was being. As they turned the corner, they saw her free of the slave costume Jabba had supplied her with in a simple, lightweight fluted tunic, doing the accounts. Noticing a Force presence, she briefly looked up and saw Luke. "Oh, it's you. Now, if you don't mind, I am very busy". Luke caught the warning tone in her voice, but Mon Mothma didn't. "But Princess Leia..." Leia's temper snapped. "I SAID I'M VERY BUSY, DAMN YOU!!" she raged, and Force-blasted everyone but Watto out of the office. Turning temporarily to Mon Mothma and Luke Skywalker, Leia said,"Contrary to what you believe, Watto has not bullied, blackmailed, coerced or brainwashed me into being his slave. The plain and simple truth is that I am sick and tired of fighting. I want a simpler life". Mon Mothma said, "I understand, Leia. Do you wish to remain Watto's slave girl? He sounds as if he truly cares for you". Watto said, "That is because I do care for her. But if she desires to be my slave, she must tell me, and while I WILL collar her, provided she does not argue with me, she may ask three favours of you". Leia turned to Watto, and said, "Master, I want to be your slave, and I am serious, but will you accept me?" "I will", Watto said, as he secured a collar around her neck. "My collar is very comfy, Master. What's it made of?" Leia asked. "Refined Bantha skin", he replied, and stripped her nude. Leia didn't mind. To Mon Mothma, Leia looked happy, and was glad she had such a caring owner. "Mon, would you be kind enough to supply me with food and clothes suitable for this climate?" Mon Mothma replied, "Certainly, Leia". To Luke, Leia said, "I know you wanted to train me as a Jedi, but that would mean more fighting, and as I said before, I'm through with fighting. But will you be kind enough to supply Watto, myself and my slave sisters with water on a regular basis?" Luke replied, "Of course I will". They then left, even Han Solo. At Alliance HQ, Mon Mothma told everyone of Leia's decision, and how kind her Toydarian Master was, and how happy she was. "Toydarian Masters care for their slaves, unlike Hutts", Luke was told by Mon Mothma. As was promised, Leia was provided with water, and clothes that enabled her to stay cool in Tattooine's hot climate. Zagora and Luna were very fond of Leia, and renamed her, with Watto's approval, Leah, which meant "weary one". Not that Leah-formerly Leia, minded, as she was usually too weary to even undress, so her slave sisters would carry her to her room in the slave hovel, undress her, put her in a nightdress, put her to bed, and one of them-usually Zagora, would sleep with the young slave to comfort her, a gesture Leah was grateful for. At Alliance HQ, Luke made the mistake of calling Jaina the Sword of the Jedi.To Jaina it was the final straw, and she asked Mon Mothma permission to join her mother in slavery, and Mon Mothma granted it to her. Soon, Watto had Jaina enslaved, but not before re-naming her Jana. She was then put in a steel collar, and told by her Master never to use the Force unless given permission by him. Jana obeyed, since as a slave, she had surrendered her liberty, right to own property, secrets, mind, body and soul she was his property, and as such, he was her Master. Therefore, she and Leah obeyed his every command. "You two slaves have never argued", Watto remarked one day, "Why is this?" Leah-once known as Leia, replied truthfully, "Because I am her mother, and she is my daughter". Jana added, "I am also a naturally submissive person by nature". "Good!" said Watto. He turned to Leah saying, "Denude yourself, Leah, and bring me my cold afternoon meal. Luna will help you". "But I mustn't hide my private parts, correct, Master?" Leah asked. "Correct", Watto confirmed. After having rendered herself nude, she looked for Luna, who was waiting for her in Watto's kitchen. "Hey! Nice body! As a slave you look very fit", Luna said. As she and Jaina had chosen slavery over liberty, and were slaves, Leah accepted the compliment in the spirit it was given. "Thank you. Now about our Master's meal..." Jolted back to the present, Luna helped Leah make Watto's cold afternoon meal. Leah then delivered to her Master his cold afternoon meal. "How do you keep looking 100% physically fit, slave girl?" Watto asked her. Leah replied, "Oh, regular exercise and clean eating, Master". "Very wise of you", Watto praised her. Leia said, "Thank you, Master. Do you think I am a good slave?" ' ''' '' ''